Secrets
by NeonProwl
Summary: So Silver Shot may have something to hide,or Silverwing is doing something she shouldn't, and maybe Blast did something with someone that Prowl told him never to trust. Neon did some bad stuff when she was human, and Velocity's views about government could get him in trouble.But not all secrets are dark. Some are cute and innocent. These are the dark and innocent secrets of my OC's


Silver Shot was a calculating bot. Silver Shot was the eldest of Neon and Prowl's sparkling's. He was a bot of patience and strategy. He took everything he did seriously never allowing himself a moments rest when he's training or studying. It has always been that way since the day he did his first spin kick perfectly as a youngling. He had horrible balance but with the help of his creator and hard training, he was able to do it. After that he had a goal. Train hard and become a master and one day be in charge of the Cyber Ninja corp.

He was already half way there but with the stress getting to him his demeanor became very unfriendly, even towards his twin sister. His friends and family tried to find something to relax him, but nothing worked, not even playing Tetris. Then one night he heard someone outside of the base. He looked and saw it was Bumblebee. The ever-curious bot followed and saw Bumblebee was street racing. Silver Shot should have informed his parents or Optimus. But he was to hypnotized by the yellow speedster and they way he was passing the others cars.

The next night Silver Shot followed Bumblebee again with the intention of joining the race. But not wanting to be recognized should he be caught he got a holographic paint job. His body type was like Bumblebee's but slightly larger since he was taller and his paint job was a dull grey silver color, hence the name Silver Shot, but when his holographic paint job was on his whole body was covered in a shiny reflective silver coat, a helm would then retract a silver reflective face shield, no one would see his faceplate but he could see them.

After his first race he felt…amazing! Even though he lost. He never had such a rush like that in a long while. He inwardly smiled at himself, feeling totally relaxed and content. Then shame, his creator Prowl told him how a life like this could lead to a twisted and corrupted path. A path that Prowl, once walked upon and almost turned to again when he got his 'samurai mods' and was offered a partnership with Lockdown.

Before Silver Shot could drive away he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! That was awesome!" Silver Shot angled his mirror to see Bumblebee drive up to him and transformed. "Good race, but I still beat ya. What's your name?" Bumblebee said, waiting for what he thought was a human.

Silver Shot quickly drove away with Bumblebee following. He could still hear Bumblebee yelling at him to slow down over the cutting wind. After an hour Silver Shot stopped when he reached a secluded area of Detroit. After he stopped Bumblebee transformed and waited for the 'human' to step out of the car.

Silver Shot transformed into the mech of shiny silver that he currently was. He adjusted his vocalizer to sound slightly deeper and with an echoing tone.

"Sorry for driving off, I wasn't sure if you where a civilian or an Autobot." Silver Shot lied. Bumblebee just looked at him in awe before shaking his head and regained his composure. "Heh, another cybertronian. My names Bumblebee, and you are?" The little yellow bot asked while walking up to Silver Shot, looking at his reflection and wondering who was the bot behind the mask.

Silver Shot thought of a name, and was actually quiet impressed with it. "Silver bullet…. call me Silver bullet."

"Nice name, you an Autobot or Decepticon?" Bumblebee asked, preparing to charge his stingers.

"I am an Autobot, I was just passing through this solar system and decided to try the street racing while I'm here." Silver Shot said. Bumblebee let out a loud sigh of disappointment. "So your just gonna be a good opponent and leave huh? Typical." Bumblebee said, turning and getting ready to walk away.

"What is that supost to imply?" Silver Shot said in an aggressive tone. He didn't mean to sound so negative, he just didn't like the tone Bumblebee was giving him, and he looked up to Bumblebee since he was a sparkling, always enjoying and envying the yellow bots optimism and carefree lifestyle.

"It's just, my friend Blurr, we race, but since he's an Elite Guard agent he cant visit a lot, same thing about my friend Blast. He recently joined the Elite Guard, so basically I have no one here to compete with, and it's gotten really boring real fast." Bumblebee explained.

Silver Shot felt sadness in his spark. Blast had only left to Cybertron two earth months ago. Two months and no one noticed the loneliness Bumblebee felt. He then remembered what his carrier once told him.

_"Sometimes, things happen for a reason, they can be things we have control over or things that seem to get out of hand. Either way, everything happens for a reason…we just have to learn to see the good in all that happens."_

Her words seemed to echo in his processor. He looked up to see Bumblebee, ready to transform and drive away. "Ya know," He began, Bumblebee turned his helm to see 'Silver bullet' standing only a few inches from him. "I have no where to go, I could stay on earth a bit longer…just don't expect me to go easy on tomorrows race." Silver Shot said in a playful manner. Bumblebee face brightened up at the statement.

"Deal, see ya tomorrow Silver Bullet!" Bumblebee yelled, transforming and driving away. Silver Shot transformed and drove off in a different direction. Bumblebee was able to have a life like this without turning from his path, so why couldn't Silver Shot. Maybe this street racing life he seemed to stumble upon was what he and his yellow friend needed.

That was six months ago. Silver Shot continued his double life, only letting his twin know of it. Bumblebee still didn't know who he was, that was probably for the best. Since during his double life 'Silver Bullet' would flirt with him playfully, and even gave the mini bot advise on how to deal with his "Cyber ninja brat of a friend". If only Bumblebee knew.

During those months Silver Shot developed a crush on the yellow subcompact, but was still content with just being friends. Love was a complicated thing to talk about for Silver Shot, but not Silver Bullet. He found it funny how Bumblebee was able to tell Silver Bullet how to approach a crush but would tease Silver Shot if he asked.

Speaking of the yellow bot, said bot was currently sneaking out to another race. This became ritual for Silver Shot. Wait for Bumblebee to leave, leave afterwards and go to an abandoned ally or garage, and activate the holographic paint job, then adjust his voice just right and meet at the race sight.

He was happy with this double life he made, but knew that if anyone found out about it, it would blemish the carrier he was desperately trying to make and would cause the bots he loved to doubt him. Then there was the trust he gained with Bumblebee not only as Silver Bullet but also as Silver Shot. The years of trust he got from him plus the comfort he gave the last few month would seem as if he was playing with his emotions.

If Silver Shot did pursue the relationship he wanted with Bumblebee, we would tell him about his other life as delicately as possible. Until then, Silver Bullet had a race to attend and a yellow bot was about to lose.


End file.
